


As Long As It's With You

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Wooseok harusnya tahu minggu tenangnya nggak akan setenang yang ia kira, karena ada Sejin.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Kudos: 1





	As Long As It's With You

Wooseok harusnya tahu minggu tenangnya nggak akan setenang yang ia kira, karena ada Sejin.

Terbukti, pukul tujuh, yang bagi Wooseok sebenarnya waktu _haram_ untuk melek kecuali ada kelas pagi, tubuhnya sudah diguncang-guncang kasar. Ini orang sama kecilnya dengan Wooseok tapi tenaganya lumayan juga.

“Temenin belajar, _please_! Ayo ke perpus, cepetan mandi terus berangkat sebelum perpus penuh.” Wooseok menjawabnya dengan menutup matanya lagi, disambut gerutuan sebal dan dua tangan mungil yang menarik kedua kakinya kuat-kuat sampai setengah badannya jatuh dari kasur.

Ya sudahlah. Memang kalo Sejin sudah punya kehendak harusnya dituruti saja.

. . .

Mereka berdua sekarang di sini. Di salah satu sudut perpustakaan yang lengang.

Tadi Wooseok sempat protes, “ngapain ke sini pagi-pagi kalau akhirnya juga lesehan di pojokan kayak gini?” Dijawab Sejin dengan delikan sebal. Wooseok langsung bungkam, _manut_.

Mereka berdua duduk lesehan saling membelakangi, bersandar di punggung satu sama lain. Padahal, sebenarnya gaya belajar mereka jauh berbeda. Wooseok meletakkan buku, kertas untuk mencatat, dan alat tulis semuanya lengkap di pangkuan. Konsentrasinya juga tinggi di sejam pertama, jadi ia bisa tidak banyak bergerak dalam satu jam itu karena fokus dengan materi di hadapannya. Sedangkan Sejin, buku-buku dan alat tulisnya tersebar di lantai sekelilingnya. Maka ia kadang harus bangun dari sandarannya di punggung Wooseok untuk mengambil sesuatu atau mencatat poin penting di kertas catatan yang lain.

Kadang, ia sempat memperingatkan Wooseok, berbisik, “ _heads up_!” yang artinya Wooseok harus mengurangi beban bersandarnya. Tapi sering kali ia lupa, membuat Wooseok nyaris terjengkang beberapa kali. Setiap ini terjadi Sejin hanya terkekeh pelan, dibalas Wooseok dengan lemparan bola kertas ke kepalanya.

Sejam kemudian, Wooseok sudah selesai dengan belajarnya. Sejin sendiri baru sekitar setengah jam yang lalu mulai tenang untuk menyerap materi dari buku di tangannya. Wooseok yang bosan kemudian menunggu Sejin selesai belajar dengan menghabiskan waktunya mewarnai rambut Sejin menggunakan stabilo warna hijau _neon_.

. . .

Hari itu, mereka berdua pulang dari perpustakaan dengan otak masih _fresh_ terisi materi kuliah, Sejin dengan garis-garis hijau _neon_ di rambutnya, dan Wooseok dengan _whisker_ berwarna pink di kedua pipinya ― hasil balas dendam Sejin ― dan tatapan aneh dari petugas check out perpustakaan yang mereka abaikan.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at Twitter! @fi_ctionalbox


End file.
